A Posh Reception
A Posh Reception is a quest which is given to Geralt by Triss at the beginning of Chapter III. The merchant Declan Leuvaarden is holding a reception at The New Narakort at 18:00 and the witcher is invited. Triss insists that he go and so begins the quest. Walkthrough Geralt wakes up in Triss Merigold's bed, at her home in the Trade Quarter. The last thing he can remember is having fought Azar Javed in the Swamp. She explains that she found him unconscious in the swamp and brought him back to her place to recover. After she has "checked him for internal injuries" (an unofficial sexcapade with no card) and discussed his amnesia, she suddenly remembers that they have been invited to a social function that evening at 18:00 at The New Narakort. That evening, the witcher presents himself at the banquet which is being held in the facilities on the second story of the inn. There he is met by the sorceress. She tells him not to look so morose and ushers him into the main area where they are greeted by Leuvaarden. She introduces the witcher to Velerad the burgomeister, Thaler (well, re-introduces him) the chief of security, along with Erkin von Blunt, Count de Wett, and Princess Adda. She then leaves our hero to mingle. Geralt speaks with everyone again and finds out some interesting information about himself as well as the other party guests. When he speaks with Adda, she conveniently and firmly dismisses de Wett, sending him to fetch wine from as far away as possible. The princess and our hero then converse. He is complimentary at every opportunity and soon she mentions that she would like her current whim fulfilled, but she will not say what it is except that it is food. Geralt must then question Velerad and Thaler again to find out her favorite meal and how to prepare it. (If you inadvertently insult her, do not panic, she will eventually speak with you again. Just keep trying.) Thaler will not speak until Geralt runs an errand for him. He needs a letter which is in a large trunk in the room next door. The witcher heads over and retrieves the letter, but is surprised in the act by a rich merchant. The merchant seems amenable to some alcohol, so perhaps the right tincture would suffice (it does not really matter, this meeting is inconsequential). Then it is back to Thaler with the mysterious note. At that point, the head of security reveals that the princess is particularly partial to catoblepas meat. Velerad will not speak without some stronger alcohol, vodka seems to be his preference, but any strong alcohol will do. Once the burgomeister is sufficiently liquored up, he tells Geralt that Adda likes her meat raw; a little remnant of her days spent as a striga. The witcher then asks Triss to conjure a portion of catoblepas meat, rare, which he then presents to the princess. She is pleased and invites him to "discuss politics" in private in her alcove next door. The two meet and as expected have a little roll in the hay. (Geralt can resist a little, i.e. once but not twice, if sex is his goal, but refusing does provide some information that he does not really receive otherwise: the fact that her father, the King, wants her to stay out of politics, and that she is planning "something" to prove him wrong but what she is planning she will not say, and this tidbit proves irrelevant since it does not add any information to the Glossary). Immediately after their little tryst, Triss barges in and tells Geralt that he must go speak with Leuvaarden again regarding a proposition. Apparently she does not notice what has just happened between the princess and the witcher. So it is back to the main banquet hall to speak with Leuvaarden who outlines the details of his plan triggering two new quests: Following the Thread and Lock and Key. Before leaving, Geralt can go back and have a "chat" with Erkin von Blunt. Five sodden meads later, he is the proud owner of the House of the Night signet ring, and von Blunt's cover is completely blown. Oh well... Party Guests Notes * Before going to the banquet, bring a Wives' Tears potion for the aftermath of the optional drinking contest with Erkin von Blunt. ** If the recipe for Wives' Tears is not available to Geralt, he can nevertheless obtain two potions from the waitress at the New Narakort for a pair of red gloves or 100 . Multiple conversations may be needed to trigger this particular dialogue. Interestingly enough, the same Waitress can also give you the formula for Devil's Puffball, just by talking to her and listening to her grandma stories. * The nobleman who catches Geralt rummaging through the trunk can either be out drunk or simply told off. Not giving him alcohol will also make him disappear and there are no negative consequences in not drinking with him. * The security guard will not allow entry before 18:00, however Geralt does not need to appear the day Triss tells him to as any day is acceptable. * It is possible to offend the Princess during the conversation, but any offense she takes is fleeting. A little patience is all that is required and she will once again be willing to speak to Geralt. * This quest can be delayed indefinitely during Chapter III, you can actually start all the other quests, and finish most of them except for Velerad's contracts, Lock and Key, Gold Rush, Beauty and the Beast, and All the King's Men. * If you complete this quest before completing both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, then only one of those two quests can be completed. * You can also finish Velerad's Contracts after the encounter with Adda, but before speaking again with Leuvaarden ("The reception's almost over, the guests are leaving. I can now talk to the host in private." ''should have appeared in your journal). Most guests will leave the inn, and Velerad can be found in the guardhouse. Phases The Banquet Triss is trying to convince me to go to Leuvaarden's reception. It's due to take place on the upper level of the New Narakort Inn. ''I've been invited to a banquet at the New Narakort Inn. The Meeting I ran into Triss at Leuvaarden's reception. I can't wiggle out of this now. Triss asked me to lighten up and mingle, meet some of the other guests. I'll look around, maybe meet someone interesting. Conversations Finally a moment to myself. Haven't they ever heard of chairs...? Maybe I should use this time to talk to the other guests...away from Triss's vigilant gaze. It may be worth my while to talk to the other guests. The Tastes of a Princess What could the Princess of Temeria, formerly a striga, possibly like? Maybe the burgomeister knows something... I should talk to Velerad about Adda's tastes. (500 XP) The Letter Thaler promised to help me, but I have to get him a letter from the next room. It's in a chest bearing the emblem of Temeria. Thaler wants me to fetch a letter from the next room. Catoblepas Thaler revealed that Adda likes catoblepas meat, but only the burgomeister knows how to prepare it. I need to get Velerad to tell me how he prepares catoblepas meat. Velerad The burgomeister seems a bit nervous. Maybe he needs to relax before he'll talk to me... A shot of vodka should do the trick. Velerad could use a shot of vodka. Velerad Talks Velerad said Thaler is furious about what is requested of his men. Maybe I should talk to him... I should speak with Thaler. Catoblepas Catoblepas? Cotaplafis? How do you pronounce that and where the hell do you get it...? I think I need a miracle. Or magic. Triss? I need to find some catoblepas meat for Adda. I need a miracle... or magic. Triss? The Catoblepas Illusion Triss promised to conjure up some catoblepas meat. I'll have to return the favor somehow... Triss needs time to conjure up a catoblepas steak. Catoblepas - Rare Triss created an illusion of catoblepas meat for me. Creative magic is fascinating... I must get the dish to Princess Adda. I must take the catoblepas steak to Princess Adda. (500 XP) The Alcove Adda invited me into her alcove. Does she want to talk politics or does she have something else in mind...? Adda invited me to visit her in her alcove. (1000 XP) The Host The reception's almost over, the guests are leaving. I can now talk to the host in private. I can now talk to the host in private. (3000 XP) Videos File:A Posh Reception and Princess Adda cs:Nóbl hostina es:Una recepción elegante de:Ein feudaler Empfang fr:La réception huppée it:Un ricevimento di gala hu:Puccos fogadás pl:Eleganckie przyjęcie ru:Роскошный прием Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests